Teaching Ariadne
by Jensonfan101
Summary: What happens when Ariadne gets a sexy new English teacher.  Rated M for later chapters.


**Hey all BIG inception fan decided to publish this hope you like it.**

**Don't own Inception, but if i did arthur and Ari would hook up. **

It was the first day of year 12. We all came to school knowing that in a short 12 months we'd be out of here. The first class of the year was English, last year our teacher was Mrs. Normandy, no one really liked her. This year we were supposed to get a new teacher.

I was talking to my friends when he came in, I didn't really notice him till he spoke, "Hello everyone. My names Arthur." His voice was deep and husky and sent shivers down my spine. Then I saw him. He was wearing a very sexy 3 piece suit. His dark brown hair was slicked back with not a hair out of place, but none of that was what got me. It was his eyes a deep brown colour with traces of hazel in them, those eyes were so amazing and sexy. "Right so this term were going to be studying Hamlet" he held up his battered copy and smirked. Wow what a smirk it sort of played on the edge of his lips causing his face to light up. The rest of the class was kind of a blur. With me only focusing on Arthur I missed out on key pieces of information but I didn't care he was just too cute.

OMG I thought I have a crush on my teacher, my new English teacher and I have a crush on him. This can't happen, it's illegal. Then the bell rang.

Arthur occupied my mind through recess. He was all I could think about, his beautiful eyes and hair and body. The next class was Maths I had it with my friend Jamie. Jamie and I had been friends since grade school and she could read me like a book.

"What's up with you?" she asked, I know that she can tell when I'm lying but I'm going to try anyway.

"Nothing really just y'know happy to be here."

"Yeah Right. Bullshit try again." I decided now to tell the truth.

"Alright, if I told you hypothetically that I had a crush on a teacher how would you react? Hypothetically?" She gave me a dumbfound look.

"You have a thing for a teacher?"

"Announce it to the world why don't ya?"

"Sorry, which one?"  
"Ah the new one Arthur."

"Huh. He is kinda cute, I guess.

That was the end of the conversation then cause our teacher came in. The rest of the day pretty much blurred. The only thing that stayed clear was Arthur.

THE NEXT DAY

Double English today 3 & 4, can't wait. I'd been quite on edge for the first 2 periods waiting for English if my friends noticed they didn't say anything.

I sat with Jamie in English waiting for Arthur to arrive.

"So what is it you like about him?" Jamie asks.

"I dunno. He's cute, and he has nice eyes, I dunno." Jamie shut up then cause Arthur walked in, looking as immaculate as ever. He was wearing a 3 piece suit, only it was gray this time, and his hair was slicked back with not a strand out of place. i feel so underdressed when I'm around him. I'd gone for the jeans and a t-shirt look.

So it turned out that I'd have to do an essay on Hamlet. Which I hadn't read. oh great I get to go and tell Arthur that I haven't read the book and look like a fool. Just as I was about to go talk to him he sat in his chair and stretched the soft fabric of his shirt pulling taught over his muscular form. I get up and walk over to his desk.

"Hello Ariadne what can I do for you?" he had that little smirk again and i felt faint.

"Hey Arthur, I uh. You see, I err."

"You didn't read the book?"

"Yeah"

"Alright have a seat." This was not how the last teacher reacted when i hadn't done the work.

"Okay, so first things first. Have you read any of Hamlet at all?"

"The ah(has he always been that sexy) first 8 chapters I'm just not finished."

"Ok well I'll help you during class but you have to come meet me at lunch if you want anymore help after this. Okay?"

"Okay." I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to spend time with Arthur. So I spend the entire class within an arms of Arthur and boy did he smell good, some sort of cologne it was amazing and now I was meeting him at lunchtime for more help.

"Thanks for that Arthur" I say as I pack my things up.

"Anytime." Always a gentleman. He gave me a smile, a proper smile. I don't know what came over me but I had a very sudden very strong urge to kiss him. and being the very mature responsible person I am I did.

It was a fairly short kiss but it was filled with passion and fire. Arthur pulled away first.

"WOW" I say.

**Please R&R chapter 2 coming soon**


End file.
